


Ein Mann, ein richtigen Mann

by damned69



Category: Les Damnés (pièce)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comédie-Française, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friedrich Bruckmann - Freeform, Guillaume Gallienne, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Ivo Van Hove - Freeform, Jealousy, Les Damnés, M/M, Martin Von Essenbeck - Freeform, Missing Persons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damned69/pseuds/damned69
Summary: Lisez. C'est tout. Garantie 100% seule fanfiction sur Les Damnés.
Relationships: Friedrich Bruckmann/Martin von Essenbeck





	Ein Mann, ein richtigen Mann

Un bar du centre-ville de Düsseldorf, pas mal famé mais dont la réputation n'excédait rien, voici l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Friedrich avait souhaité l'accompagner, lui, Martin, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, surtout en connaissant sa propension à abuser de tout. Il comptait le surveiller. Non, pas surveiller, protéger était le mot qui correspondait le mieux à son état d'esprit. Il voulait protéger le jeune homme, il voulait lui garantir une sorte de sécurité douce. Martin avait tendance à se retrouver souvent sans aucune garde levée, et Friedrich ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir à le sortir du pétrin : il comptait le prévenir entièrement. Alors quand Martin eut l'idée d'aller boire un verre dans un bar, Friedrich l'avait immédiatement accompagné, sentant bien que derrière cette proposition innocente se cachait une motivation plus secrète, mais il n'arrivait pas à la cerner entièrement. Il avait pris un verre, pour se donner bonne conscience et dissimuler sa volonté de chaperonner la soirée de son beau-fils. Il l'appréciait beaucoup et ne voulait pas ouvertement montrer ses motivations ni son attachement, de peur de le froisser. Alors il avait suivi Martin dans sa frénésie.

Il commençait à regretter sa décision au moment où il sentit poindre en lui un sentiment étrange. Qu'était-ce ? Ça n'avait rien d'agréable, au contraire, c'était physique : une impression qu'un étau lui resserrait la poitrine. Martin était au bar pour reprendre un verre, et se trouvait maintenant dans une discussion qui semblait le passionner avec un autre homme. Friedrich ne tarda pas à comprendre que ce sentiment qui l'oppressait était de la jalousie à l'égard de cet homme qui lui volait l'objet de son attention. D'autant plus que Martin, tout désinhibé qu'il était, n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre de la présence d'un autre dans son espace vital. Il était souriant, et Friedrich l'imaginait lui parler avec sa voix traînante qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait bu. Il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'il lui disait ainsi, sentant l'étau se resserrer. Friedrich but sa dernière gorgée de bière et se dirigea vers le bar pour reprendre un nouveau verre. En passant, il prit le bras de Martin, l’entraînant avec lui. Le jeune homme, ayant visiblement bien trop bu, n’eut pour seule réaction de gémir plaintivement. Friedrich lui intima qu’il fallait partir, mais Martin se dégagea de son emprise et tomba au sol, pris d’un soudain déséquilibre. Friedrich tenta de le relever mais le jeune homme repoussa sa main et recula , heurtant les jambes d’autres clients du bar. Ce faisant il lança un regard à son gardien qui le hanta pendant longtemps après cette soirée : un mélange de dégoût, de peur, et de volonté de s’enfuir. Il avait heurté la jambe de l’homme avec lequel il avait discuté auparavant, Friedrich s’en mordait les doigts : l’homme l’avait relevé, hissé sur ses pieds et lui avait susurré quelque chose à l’oreille, tout en le maintenant debout. Martin avait alors tourné la tête vers Friedrich qui tentait de le rejoindre, lui avait jeté un coup d’oeil torve rempli de dédain, et avait embrassé l’autre homme à pleine bouche. Friedrich ne finit pas sa bière avant de quitter le bar, et de sentir l’air froid de la rue de Düsseldorf lui fouetter le visage.

Il avait échoué à sa mission. En voulant tout contrôler, la situation lui avait totalement échappé des mains, et maintenant il ne savait pas où et avec qui se trouvait Martin. S’il n’avait pas laissé sa stupide jalousie prendre le dessus, ils seraient sûrement en train de reprendre tous deux un verre, et peut-être à ce moment-là aurait-il eu le courage de lui avouer ses réelles motivations à l’accompagner : non, il ne voulait pas simplement le surveiller, il voulait prendre soin de lui, partager cette soirée avec l’homme qu’il aimait. Car oui, il aimait Martin. Et il avait secrètement espéré le lui dire ce soir, profiter de la complicité d’un moment seuls autour d’une table ou d’une sortie du bar pour fumer pour lui avouer, en plaisantant presque, qu’il lui plaisait beaucoup. Et il avait compté sur l’alcool pour l’aider à se confesser, et aider Martin à accepter et tolérer ce qu’il venait de lui dire. Mais Martin, à l’heure qu’il était, dansait avec un autre homme dont Friedrich ne savait rien. Peut-être était-il entre de bonnes mains, peut-être ne l’était-il pas : Friedrich sentait que la crainte que cette seconde option soit une réalité le rongeait.

Une seule option pour Friedrich en attendant de voir Martin reparaître au petit matin était de rentrer chez lui. Il errait dans la rue, tentant de retrouver son chemin, perdu comme s’il ne pouvait se repérer qu’aux pas de Martin. Le vent lui soufflait dans les cheveux, et la nuit recouvrait la ville de son voile noir. Peut-être que le jeune homme était encore au bar, seul, ou peut-être était-il en train de s'agripper aux draps de l’inconnu pendant que Friedrich déambulait seul, plein de remord de ne pas avoir su contenir sa jalousie, regrettant d’avoir été égoïste et d’avoir ruiné la soirée. Il arriva sur le seuil de sa porte, jeta un regard derrière lui, ne vit personne, soupira et ouvrit. Une bourrasque glacée s’engouffra dans la maison.

Le lendemain matin, Friedrich se leva à l’aube. Il ne comptait pas s’excuser auprès de Martin, simplement prendre de ses nouvelles et tenter de reconquérir sa confiance. S’excuser aurait été admettre qu’il avait été en tort, ce qui n’avait objectivement pas été le cas. Il avait eu raison de s’inquiéter pour lui, et aurait sûrement dû plus s’imposer. Mais il n’était pas dans la nature de Friedrich de s’opposer, et il avait laissé faire, en partie car son ego était résolument meurtri. Il alla toquer à sa porte. Aucune réponse, il entrouvrit pour voir si Martin l’avait délibérément ignoré ou s’il dormait encore après une nuit sans nul doute agitée. Mais il n’y avait tout simplement personne, la chambre était vide. Cela lui fit l’effet d’un coup au coeur, mais il revint à la raison et considéra que Martin n’était tout simplement pas encore rentré. Il garda cet espoir tout au long de la journée, mais le soir venu, le pincement dans sa poitrine croissait de minute en minute. Toujours rien. Il veilla toute la nuit, ne parvenant pas à fermer l’oeil, terrifié qu’il soit arrivé quelque chose au jeune homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu’il en était réellement, et il n’osa pas contacter la police, de peur de s’inquiéter pour rien. Il essaya de se changer les idées mais chaque instant passé dans cette maison lui rappelait Martin : il le voyait partout dans ses positions habituelles, avant de se souvenir qu’il n’était pas là et qu’il s’agissait simplement d’une illusion. Martin lui manquait, c’était peut-être une des raisons inconscientes pour laquelle il l’avait accompagné au bar en premier lieu : Martin allait lui manquer s’il ne l’accompagnait pas et s’il ne profitait pas du moindre moment qualifiable de complice entre eux. Friedrich était un homme d’habitude si droit que son comportement du jour tranchait résolument avec celui des jours précédents, et pour être honnête, il ne savait pas quand avait été la dernière fois qu’il avait été si désespéré et misérable en l’absence de quelqu’un. Au petit matin, Friedrich descendit dans l’espoir que Martin soit rentré alors qu’il s’était endormi sans s’en rendre compte. Mais il ne trouva toujours personne. Il n’était pas du genre à pleurer, mais en voyant la chambre vide du jeune homme, il sentit que les larmes lui venaient. Il avait encore en lui le secret espoir que Martin arrive, mais il sentait que celui-ci s’amenuisait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. 

Soudain le téléphone sonna. Friedrich décrocha le combiné, croyant à une erreur ou un appel sans importance venu des usines. A l’autre bout du fil, une voix féminine lui demanda s’il s’agissait bien de Friedrich Bruckmann. Il répondit d’une voix mal assurée, déconcerté qu’on cherchât à le joindre personnellement. La femme lui expliqua que Martin était à l’hôpital, et qu’il avait voulu qu’on joigne Friedrich. Friedrich demanda ce qu’il lui était arrivé, elle lui répondit qu’il ne souhaitait en parler qu’à lui. Il se hâta de prendre les coordonnées de l’hôpital et sortit immédiatement pour retrouver le jeune homme. En chemin il ne put s’empêcher de se demander pourquoi Martin l’avait listé comme la personne à appeler en cas d’urgence, surtout au vu de leur dernière interaction. Il allait sûrement le savoir en le voyant, mais cela l’intriguait. 

Il pénétra dans le sas de l’hôpital et courut vers la secrétaire, elle lui indiqua un couloir et une porte au bout de celui-ci. Il alla l’ouvrir. Martin était là, allongé sur le lit, endormi. Il avait le teint blafard et ses yeux clos dissimulaient des cernes violacés. Il semblait, dans cette chambre, être le parfait exemple d’un ange déchu. Friedrich profita de son assoupissement pour prendre en note chaque petit détail du visage du jeune homme, qui avait l’air si paisible à reposer là au milieu des draps blancs. S’il avait vécu une nuit de débauche, son air actuel n’en laissait rien paraître. Friedrich se laissa immédiatement attendrir. Il prit place dans un fauteuil, et attendit que Martin se réveille. Peu après Martin ouvrit les yeux, cligna des yeux et vit Friedrich à ses côtés. Il esquissa un sourire léger. Friedrich le lui rendit. Ils se regardèrent. Friedrich le premier osa rompre le silence en demandant à Martin s’il allait mieux. Il allait mieux, répondit-il. Le silence reprit, Friedrich n’osant cette fois pas le briser : une question plânait. Comment Martin était-il arrivé dans ce lit, dans cet état ? Qu’avait-il fait avant pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Martin finit par parler : il proposa à Friedrich de lui raconter.

Martin avait séduit un autre homme et ils avaient pris encore des verres ensemble, n’hésitant pas à s’en faire offrir d’autres. L’inconnu lui avait proposé de rentrer avec lui et de sortir de l’ambiance saturée du bar. Martin l’avait suivi, il le trouvait beau, charmant, il avait envie de coucher avec lui. L’homme l’avait fait rentrer chez lui, avait refermé la porte, était allé chercher une bouteille de bourbon, et avait demandé à Martin de se déshabiller sur le canapé. Martin obtempéra. L’autre homme lui tendit la bouteille et Martin but, sans se rendre compte qu’il était déjà bien trop saoul. Ils couchèrent ensemble, Martin ne se rappelait plus des détails. Une fois finis, il commençait à s’endormir mais l’homme le secoua et lui dit qu’il ne pouvait rester la nuit. Il le guida jusqu’à la porte et sur le pas de celle-ci, il lui offrit la bouteille en lui disant que ça le réchaufferait. Martin se mit à errer dans la ville froide et finit par se laisser tomber près d’un mur, sous l’effet de l’alcool et du vent glacé. Quelqu’un le trouva par terre, et alla immédiatement appeler les secours depuis un restaurant encore ouvert. Martin avait quelques souvenirs d’un passage sur un brancard, puis il s’était retrouvé dans le lit d’hôpital. Avec un regret immense de ne pas avoir suivi Friedrich quand il était sorti du bar.

Friedrich regardait Martin parler. Il se sentait si triste d’entendre ce récit. Il était en colère contre cet homme mais aussi contre Martin qui l’avait inquiété pendant si longtemps, à ne pas rentrer et à se comporter de la sorte au bar. Il aurait voulu se battre avec l’inconnu pour lui faire payer l’angoisse immense qu’il lui avait valu. Et son instinct l’empêchait de sermonner Martin trop durement, le pauvre garçon étendu dans son lit d’hôpital… Ce n’était pourtant pas l’envie qui lui manquait : comment avait-il pu être si téméraire ? Courir tant de dangers ? Heureusement, l’inconnu ne lui avait pas directement fait de mal. Il s’était simplement comporté de manière très cavalière avec lui, pour ne pas dire totalement irresponsable. Comment avait-il osé ne pas même proposer à Martin de rester le temps qu’il décuve ? Comment avait-il pu le chasser aussi franchement de chez lui ? Friedrich était sans voix. Il laissait son regard pesant s’abattre sur Martin, tentant de lui faire comprendre que s’il recommençait, il mourrait. Ils retournèrent tous deux au silence.

Puis une question vint à Friedrich. Pourquoi vouloir le voir lui plutôt qu’un autre, lui qu’il avait si violemment repoussé avant ? Lui qu’il avait fui en rampant ? Martin rougit. Il tenta de formuler une phrase. Mais un sanglot l’étrangla. Friedrich s’approcha de lui, par réflexe presque, et posa sa main sur son bras. Martin ne frémit pas au contact de leur peau. Il reprit et se confessa. 

“Tu m’avais manqué. Je voulais te voir. Je te demande pardon.”

Friedrich dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas embrasser Martin immédiatement. Il le regarda avec une tendresse infinie. C’était plus que tout ce qu’il avait espéré en accompagnant Martin au bar. Ces trois simples phrases avaient réveillé toute l’estime, toute la douceur que Friedrich avait à l’égard du jeune homme. 

“Tu m’as manqué aussi, j’étais mort de peur.” Pause. “Je suis si heureux de te revoir.”

Ils se regardèrent. Les mots étaient en suspens, chacun ayant compris ce que l’autre souhaitait dire. Martin seul avança la tête et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Friedrich, délicatement, comme s’il risquait de se briser si l’on s’attardait. 

“Je t’aime.”

Ils le dirent tous deux à l’unisson


End file.
